Baby I Will
by CardioQueen
Summary: Sam/Addison. Written for my fic advent at To Love Somebody


"That wasn't the answer I was looking for," Sam commented dryly, leaning back on the couch. He reached over for his beer but never took his eyes off of her. He had explained himself, had said that he didn't want to rush them because she felt the need to have a baby.

Apparently that message didn't get through.

"Well, it's the answer I have, Sam. Take it or leave it," Addison said, a slight shake of her head causing her crimson hair to glitter aside the Christmas lights.

"It's not exactly something I can get you for Christmas," he argued, "I was looking for something simple. Jewelry, chocolate, a small country."

Not finding amusement in his joke, Addison reached for her bottle of wine. There was nothing she wanted more than a baby, to be a mother. It was the only thing she'd ever want or need.

Obviously Sam only wanted easy.

Presents piled up slowly underneath Addison's Christmas tree. She ticked each name off her list, her parents, her aunts and uncles, all meaningless little gifts that would end up in a donation bin or trash can within the next three months. The rest of them took more though, Pete and Violet, Amelia, Cooper and Charlotte. She smiled to herself at the loot that Lucas had taken from her alone.

If she couldn't have her own, she'd spoil somebody else's.

Addison was secretly terrified of being doomed to a life of spoiling other people's children.

Finally, she laid Sam's gifts out. Each of them thought out and considered. Though she found herself wondering why she had even bothered. It was obvious to her that she didn't mean as much to him as he meant to her.

They would be one of those couples that broke up after the holidays and again, she'd be alone.

Addison was beginning to wonder if she was ever truly going to be happy, if she would have anything she ever wanted of if she would merely have to settle, if she would be spending the rest of her Christmases buying gifts for other people's kids.

Long ago, Addison had perfected the art of hiding her true feelings from others. She wasn't sure whether or not it had been a skill she acquired as a child, for the sake of her parents and their pretentious parties or one she had discovered as a grown woman when Derek wouldn't come home from work until late at night.

She looked on with a wide smile as Lucas toddled around with his new favorite toy in hand. Violet rambled on about how much she loved the new bag that Addison had found, Amelia rolling her eyes in the background. In the corner, Naomi sipped quietly on a glass of wine as she looked on. Despite her words, Addison knew that Naomi harbored a lot of anger for the way that things had turned out.

A hand closed around her arm and Addison jumped slightly, causing her to turn straight into Sam's chest, "What?" Her tone was clearly annoyed and she pulled her arm away, "Not today, Sam."

"Yes, today," there was a firmness to Addison's tone that she wasn't used to.

Addison sighed softly, "What? What is it that it can't wait until later? We have guests here."

"And they're fine," Sam answered quietly, leading her out of the living room and towards the dining room, away from prying eyes. "I asked you what you wanted for Christmas."

"And I told you."

"Yes."

"And your point is?" Addison asked, clearly annoyed, "We've already discussed this. And we have guests. Beating the dead horse can wait until later."

Addison was angry at herself for sounding like her mother; the idea of the guests thinking they were anything except for painfully happy was just not acceptable.

"No, I mean yes."

Addison looked at him with an arched brow, still not following him. "Yes, you'll wait until they're gone?"

"Yes, we'll have a baby," Sam finally answered, frustrated that she wasn't getting it. "You want a baby, that's the only thing you want, so then I have to give that to you."

"You…" her voice trailed off.

"I want to make you happy and if having a baby will make that happen, then fine. We'll have a baby."

A smile spread over Addison's lips and she reached out to wrap her arms around his neck, "What about two?"

"Don't push it," Sam grinned before brushing his lips against hers.

Addison kissed him back deeply, excited at the prospect of being able to buy her own child Christmas presents next year, at the prospect of finally having a family.

"Hey," Pete called from the doorway of the kitchen, "you two gonna make out under the mistletoe all night or are you going to come and be social?"

Sam glanced up above them and grinned widely, "Jealous, Wilder?"

Pete shrugged and left the two of them to their own devices. There was a time where he may have been very jealous but he certainly had no reason to be now.

Addison traced her fingertips along Sam's jaw, "You're really serious about this? You're not just saying it because you don't want me to sulk around on Christmas?"

"I'm saying it because I want you to be happy, Addison. I want to give you the world. And if jewelry and small countries won't do it, then I only have one choice."

With a smile on her face, Addison leaned in to kiss him once more.

Their guests could wait just a little bit longer.


End file.
